


Cold

by princelogical



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Catastrophe is angry, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: You can't wear your heart on your sleeve when you're in a battle. It looks as if Catastrophe will have to learn that the hard way.





	Cold

The first thing Catastrophe thought of Frostbyte is that, while her expressions were blank, cold and unreadable, she didn’t look cold in a physical sense at all. Catastrophe found that of all things unfair as she shivered under her thick layers. How could that be a fair fight? There she was, shivering, while Frostbyte looked perfectly comfortable.

Then she saw Frostbyte’s weapon, the long chain dangling a sharp dual blade, and froze, cursing every enemy she’d ever made, adding Frostbyte to the list. So not only was she cold, angry and afraid- she was also weaponless. Frostbyte nodded, as if in invitation then slashed, the chain barely missing Catastrophe’s head as she slammed against the snowy ground.

It was as if she was seeing red- Catastrophe lunged, her main goal being to snatch the weapon, but Frostbyte was quick, intelligent and prepared. Using the snow to her advantage, the other woman, slid right under Catastrophe and then flung the blades out again. This time, Catastrophe didn’t manage to get out of the way in time and the blades slashed through her upper arm.

They would heal it later, she knew that, but the pain did nothing to calm her boiling anger. She did a double back flip, trying to take down Frostbyte, but again, the woman emotionlessly slid away and Catastrophe slammed against the icy ground, feeling the _crunch_ as her wrist was crushed under the rest of her body weight.

“This isn’t a fair fight,” Catastrophe growled, feeling tears of pain and frustration prickling against her eyes. Frostbyte stood over her and swung the weapon around, almost in a teasing manour, not an ounce of sympathy written on her flawless features.

“You are driven by anger and emotion.” Frostbyte swung downward and Catastrophe dodged it, the blades only grazing her abdomen. “You cannot win a fight when your intention is written all over your face. You have to be cold.”

Catastrophe wanted to kick the stupid glass. So they’d stuck her in a wintery prison to symbolically prove some stupid point- she was too emotionally charged. She knew that they knew Arsyn’s betrayal had cut her deeply and she was just dying to go out and rip into her ex-friend. They wanted to control that fire; it was what they were good at.

Control.

But maybe it wouldn’t hurt to learn a lesson or two. Take advantage of the opportunity to learn and maybe gain some skill. She looked to Frostbyte who was preparing another swing. Catastrophe cleared her face of all emotion. She pretended she was just another woman made of ice and no emotion. She pretended to prepare for the blow.

When it came, she was prepared; she lunged.


End file.
